All of This
by TehSpookyWaffle
Summary: 1shotlemon Inuyasha thought he had a pretty good life. He has a girlfriend, a good job, and all the ramen he can eat! Yet when the one girl who always seemed so far out of reach comes into range, he finds that his life was missing something after all.IYKa


Hey there! It's Lauren with my first posted oneshot! I just wanna say, I don't plan on continuing this. This is a onetime thing, its not gonna be a story and there ISa LEMON involved, so if you're underage or take offense to this, GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! You could always skip the lemon since I put a little warning thingie there but...yea. I've come to realize that most people don't.

Sorry I haven't updated my other story in FOREVER! But I have writer's block and this is just something to get me through it. Been working on it for 3 weeks, and I'm proud to say that there's actually a storyline. Its not exactly a PWP but its kinda close. This was loosely based off of "Allof This" by Blink 182, no lyrics but its still a good song so listen to it.Okay enough of my ramblings! ENJOY!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'11:57. Perfect. Only a few minutes to go and I can get out of this hellhole…' A young silver haired man thought impatiently as he drummed his fingers on the top of his desk. His amber eyes were unfocused as he stared at the decorated coffee can his pencils were sitting in and he subconsciously smiled. "Rin…" he said chuckling, thinking of his niece. Sighing, Inuyasha slumped back in his chair and glared at the clock again. 'Damn thing better hurry up if it knows what's good for it…' The hanyou thought, vaguely recalling clocks he had ripped off the wall and thrown out of windows in the past. With each tick of the clock his dog ears would twitch slightly with annoyance.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!

Inuyasha leapt out of his chair after hearing the twelfth "DING!" and did a rock and roll symbol with his left hand in triumph. He grabbed his jacket, lying casually on the floor, and swung it over his shoulder as he strolled out of his office. The young man didn't actually hate his job, it just bugged the hell out of him. It wasn't easy being the other half of a very prestigious law firm, joint custody with his elder brother Sesshomaru by the way.

As the silver haired hanyou stepped out of the revolving door of the Takahashi law firm, he began scanning the parking lot for the car that belonged to him. Amongst the sea of metal and aluminum, he finally found his expensive red sports car and pressed the button on his key ring only to have it chirp at him. "Missed you too…" He murmured as he slid his hand lovingly against its red frame and stepped inside.

Truth be told, he was looking forward to a nice relaxing night of ramen and late night television. Ah, the simple pleasures of home. As Inuyasha rounded a bend and pulled into his driveway, his happy thoughts of instant noodles and mind numbing TV shows left him when he saw the car already parked there. Inuyasha banged his head on the steering wheel a few times to let out some frustration before preparing some sappy lines to feed to his girlfriend of two years. "And to think I was looking forward to getting off work…" He mumbled as he pulled open the door.

Expecting no one else, Inuyasha plastered a smile on his face as his girlfriend Kikyo threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sloppily. "Oh Inu! I've been waiting for you all night, baby! Did you miss me?" She cooed at him as she twirled her fingers in his silver mane. Inuyasha laughed as heartily as he could manage at the moment and replied, "Oh yes, sweetie. I thought about you all day!" This pleased Kikyo and she brought her lips to his in a prolonged kiss. Inuyasha counted the seconds in his head. 'Ten…….fifteen………twenty………twenty five……….FORTY? Damn whore, don't you need to breathe?'

Kikyo finally released him from her lips and smiled seductively at him. "So….you've got me all alone in your big empty house, ready and willing. What ever would you like to do?" She grinned at him with a flirtatious expression on her face as she casually rubbed her heat against his currently dormant manhood. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kikyo, babe, I've had a tough day at work and I am EXHAUSTED! I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that one…" He said dismissively as he detached her leg from around his and walked into his massive kitchen. Kikyo pouted and followed after him. "It's always the same thing, Inuyasha. You're never in the mood. If you don't satisfy my needs then I'm just going to have to go someplace else." Kikyo folded her arms across her chest and smirked at him in triumph, knowing that she'd put him in his place.

Inuyasha snorted at her comment about cheating on him. His sensitive nose already told him that she had in the past, since she reeked of men and sex. Grabbing a packet of ramen of his shelf, Inuyasha answered her, "Aw, babe, do you gotta? I'm just tired is all." Inuyasha poured some hot water on his ramen and began mixing the spices into it.

Kikyo just rolled her eyes and followed him and his ramen into the living room, where Inuyasha plopped himself on his black leather couch to watch his big screen. Kikyo promptly scooted into his lap and made herself comfortable while Inuyasha flipped to a sports game. Kikyo's nose wrinkled in disgust as the scent of chicken flavored ramen drifted up to her "sensitive" nostrils.

"Inu, do you have to eat that junk? It's completely disgusting and full of processed fats." She protested, earning a warning growl from Inuyasha. He loved his ramen, and wouldn't let anyone comment poorly on his favorite meal. "Just be quiet…" He grumbled as he slurped a large quantity of it into his waiting mouth.

With Kikyo nestled on his lap like this, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a bit depressed, considering the person he actually wanted to be there in Kikyo's place. Sighing, Inuyasha let his mind wander to thoughts of the girl that seemed to constantly occupy his mind. Yea, he'd realized that he'd fallen for the young woman years ago, around the age of fifteen or so, and was a tad disappointed to discover his feelings hadn't faded in the least.

Memories of her laugh, her warm smile, those bright cerulean eyes he could lose himself in for hours at a time, that flowing midnight hair that sparkled a deep blue when the light was reflected in it just right. The list went on…

Inuyasha sighed again. He could remember the first time they met. It was in first grade and he was being teased about his heritage again. She seemed to step out of nowhere, and quickly defended his honor and his ears, saying that they were cute and promptly rubbed one to prove her point. From that day on they were inseparable. The young girl had always been there for him, offering a shoulder to cry on and a friend when he needed one the most. He supposed he'd loved her all his life, but first realized it the day his mother had died and she had comforted him and given him the will to press on. Inuyasha had been fifteen then.

Once again, a sigh escaped his lips and he began to drink the leftover broth from his ramen bowl. Sure, now he was a grown man of twenty four and still in communication with his childhood love. Sadly, it was unrequited, and she had found a man that could give her all that she needed, or would ever want. 'Besides…' Inuyasha thought bitterly, 'She LOVES him…'

Yes, Inuyasha knew he would never hold that woman in his arms and call her his own. He knew they would never be together, that she'd never want a half demon holding her and corrupting such a pure being with his taint. He knew, and yet he stayed by her side, helped her pick out the best suited wedding dress for her to wear for her wedding with Kouga which was coming up later this month.

Just then, Inuyasha's cell phone rang, forcing him out of his depressing thoughts. He quickly slid Kikyo off of him to go and answer it, secretly hoping it was Sesshomaru telling him to get his lazy ass back to work so Inuyasha would be distracted from his misery. Reaching his phone, the hanyou flipped it open and said, "Hello?" (A/N: Oooooo original…….sarcasm.)

Sniffling could be heard on the other end of the line. "In…Inuyasha?" The woman on the other end said with a quivering voice. "Kagome? What's….What's wrong?"

He heard loud sobs coming through his phone. "Please," she begged. "Get over here, quickly? I need to talk to someone, Yash…"

"I'll be right over, Kags. Your place?" He heard a quiet "Uh huh.." come from her before he said goodbye and raced to the counter to grab his keys.

"Who was that, sweetums?" Kikyo asked him as she aimlessly flipped through channels, seeking her opportunity for remote domination. "Kikyo, you need to go. I'm….uh….needed back at work."

Kikyo scowled up at him. "I swear, your brother works you like a dog." Inuyasha growled in irritation at this comment. "Don't worry baby, I'll wait until you come back." Inuyasha shook his head no. "You can't, I'll be home too late. It would be easier if you just left." Kikyo frowned, but got off the couch anyway and headed for the door. She kissed Inuyasha goodbye before sticking her key in her car's ignition and speeding off. Inuyasha realized he had to do the same and leapt in his car, driving to the house of his best friend and the woman he'd pined for for years. Kagome.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A young woman cried loudly on her living room couch, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest for comfort. Her midnight hair was tangled and the rims of her blue eyes were red and puffy from all her tears. Her head darted up when she heard a knock on her door, along with a comforting voice calling her name.

"Kagome? Kagome, it's me. Are you okay?"

The girl called Kagome wasted no time in running to the door and flinging it open. "Inuyasha!" She cried as she ran into his waiting arms. Inuyasha combed his fingers through her raven hair, deeply breathing in her scent. "Kagome…" he whispered and made shushing sounds to quiet her sobs. This did seem to calm her and Kagome looked up at him, eyes shimmering with unfallen tears. "Please, come in." she said softly and ushered him over to her couch.

Inuyasha sat down, and waited patiently as Kagome seated herself beside him to tell her story. Kagome tried in vain to rub her tears away, but more kept falling. Inuyasha winced and pulled the crying girl into his lap and stroked her hair. "Kagome, please tell me what happened." Kagome took in a shaky breath, and sadly began to tell the whole story.

"Inuyasha…It's…It's Kouga. I…I found him…with…with Ayame." Kagome started, crying again as Inuyasha grew furious. "Ayame? He was with his ex-girlfriend?" He growled angrily. Kagome looked up and saw that his eyes were bleeding red. Kagome quickly grabbed one of his hands and started stroking it, trying to calm him.

"Inuyasha…." She said softly, refocusing his attention on her. Once Inuyasha's eyes had faded back to the amber they usually were, he gently squeezed Kagome's hand to silently tell her to continue.

"Well….they were being quite intimate…He was…he was……oh the hell with it! He was fucking her, okay?" Kagome started sobbing again. "I broke off the engagement. I just can't have him sneaking around behind my back…" Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles on her back, pulling her closer to his chest at the same time. Kagome nuzzled into him, sniffling slightly as her tears subsided. "Thank you…" she murmured against his chest.

Despite his growing rage towards Kouga, Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and kissed the top of her head lightly. "No problem."

Inuyasha could've stayed like this forever, surrounded by Kagome's luscious scent with her nestled onto his lap. It was heaven. But of course, something just had to ruin it for him. Like always.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Inuyasha growled at whoever was at the door for interrupting his time with Kagome, and Kagome just sighed. She stood up and went to answer it. When Kagome turned the knob and pulled it open, she gasped at who she saw standing there. Inuyasha was at first confused at who could be there, then a vile scent he'd hated from the moment he first smelled it met his nose. "Kouga…….." he growled lowly.

Kouga stood at the door smugly, awfully damn smugly for someone who just lost his fiancée. "Kagome…" he started sweetly, stepping forward to embrace her. Kagome backed away, her eyes filled with anger. Kouga growled and walked towards her again, when Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome backwards.

"Get away from her, ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled as he tucked Kagome behind him protectively. Kouga snarled. "I don't have time to deal with you whelp! This is between me and my woman! Now outta the way, dog shit!" Inuyasha growled fiercely, showing plainly that he wasn't moving an inch.

Kouga put his fists out in a fighting stance. "Fine mutt! Maybe if I kill you first, Kagome will see who the better man is!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Go ahead and try. I'm going to rip your intestines out through your eye sockets…"

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled loudly, bringing both males attention to her.

"I have had enough of you…" She said through gritted teeth, looking more fierce with every word. "You have always been holding me down, always being so damn possessive! I can't BELIEVE you have the nerve to come over here acting like nothing happened to try and take me back! I told you, WE'RE THROUGH!" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha and started poking Kouga in the chest.

"It amazes me how you can be so stupid and arrogant that you think I'm just going to take you back, that I'm so needy and moronic I won't even care that you were fucking your old girlfriend IN OUR BED! I made it perfectly clear earlier that I want nothing to do with you anymore! I can't keep lying to myself Kouga! I can't marry you!"

Kagome's face was flushed and her hair looked messier than ever as she finished yelling. Both Kouga and Inuyasha were stunned, but Kagome looked damn pleased of herself. Kouga's widened eyes suddenly narrowed as he glared at Inuyasha.

"This is your fault dog shit. You did this." Inuyasha looked a little more than stunned at Kouga's words. "IT WAS YOU!" The wolf continued his ranting, his eyes looking more wild by the second. "You tried to steal her from the beginning! Don't think I missed that look in your eyes every time you saw her! You convinced her to leave, you just want my Kagome for yourself! You damn bastard!"

Kouga growled viciously as his lips curled into a snarl, white foaming saliva frothing out of the corners of his mouth. "You will regret this. Both of you! Kagome, you're going to be begging me to mate you once you've calmed down. I guarantee it." With those final words, Kouga stormed off of Kagome's porch and into his sleek black car.

Once he'd pulled away, Kagome slowly shut the door. She was trembling slightly, Inuyasha noticed, and was visibly upset. Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and escorted her back to the couch. Instead of start crying again as Inuyasha had expected, Kagome turned to face him with a foreign look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha? What was Kouga talking about?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Wh…What?" Kagome looked down at her lap uncertainly. "You know…when he was yelling. He sort of started rambling about you, saying it was your fault?" Inuyasha looked surprised. Kagome wasn't blaming him was she?

"Kagome, if you're saying that I somehow caused this…" Kagome interrupted him. "No, I'm not saying that…I'm just curious about what he meant…" At this, Inuyasha's cheeks turned a faint pink. He knew exactly what Kouga had been talking about. It was one of the main reasons they didn't get along. Somehow, Kouga of all people had been able to tell about Inuyasha's love for Kagome. He didn't see how that dumbass could possibly know when Kagome herself was oblivious, but the wolf was in fact aware.

"Feh. Rabid wolf's so damn possessive, probably thought I was secretly corrupting you behind his back. He's threatened by other males."

At his explanation Kagome nodded and started staring at the ground again. He heard her sigh loudly, before excusing herself to the bathroom. Inuyasha watched, puzzled, as she walked away and into her hallway. 'What was it Kagome wanted me to say?' he thought as she vanished into the bathroom doorway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome turned on the faucet and started splashing cold water on her face. Glancing briefly in the mirror, it was unanimous. "I look like shit." She bluntly stated as she dabbed at her damp face with a towel. Sighing again, Kagome sat down on the toilet lid to think.

She couldn't help but wonder why Kouga seemed so threatened by Inuyasha. True, her hanyou friend had tried to explain that Kouga didn't like other males, but Kouga didn't seem to have a problem with Miroku. That seemed pretty odd to her, since Miroku was a notorious pervert but Inuyasha was her loyal best friend. Maybe it was the demonic blood flowing through Inuyasha's veins, when all blood in Miroku's was human. Unless he got a blood transplant or something, Kagome didn't really know.

What she did know was that the explanation seemed to be lacking. Then a thought came to her. 'Could Kouga know?' she asked herself, paling. Shit. If Kouga had realized Kagome's feelings…maybe the breakup was her fault after all…

Kagome held her head in her hands as her thoughts starting racing. 'Was it that obvious? I tried to hide it but…Somehow…did Kouga know?' Kagome's eyes widened. 'If Kouga knew, did Inuyasha? Kagome slowly opened the bathroom door to peek out at the hanyou on her couch. She saw his ear twitch before his head swiveled in her direction and he smiled. Kagome felt her insides quiver at the sight. A true smile was so rare on Inuyasha's face, every time Kagome got the privilege to see it, she melted. As cliché as it sounds, that's exactly what happened to her. Kagome suddenly felt ashamed of herself and looked down at the carpet. 'No Kagome. Bad. Inuyasha has Kikyo. He loves her, remember? You don't want to get him involved in this…'

She sighed for the millionth time that night. Of course. How could she be so stupid? If Inuyasha knew how she felt, how could they possibly maintain their friendship? Kagome quickly recovered and walked into her kitchen, determined to cheer herself up.

"Kagome? What are you…?"

Already knowing his question, Kagome cut him off, yelling, "Making some popcorn! How's about one of our famous movie nights?" She poked her head out of the kitchen doorway and grinned at him before disappearing back inside to dig around in her cupboard for the tasty matinee treat.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha looked at the swinging kitchen door in confusion. Kagome had left abruptly to do God knows what in the bathroom, then looked as if she was attempting to sneak past him on her way out. Not only that, when he smiled at her, Kagome had this unreadable expression on his face. One that she got quite often, in fact. Then, she seemed to disappear into her own thoughts and looked more depressed than she was when Kouga came. Now all of a sudden, she was perky and happy and wanted him to watch a movie with her! Not that he minded, but damn…Did this girl come with instructions?

Kagome came scurrying out of her kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a large collection of DVD's in the other. "Okay, so what do you want to watch? There's _Anchorman, Wedding Crashers, American Pie_…a classic might I add…_Scary Movie 3, _and _The Wedding Singer_. Which one?"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "What's with all the comedies?" Kagome suddenly got defensive. "Hey, shut up. Lord knows I need some cheering up tonight, so just pick one, Numbnuts!" Sighing, Inuyasha did "Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Mo" and selected American Pie. Kagome smiled and popped it into her DVD player. "That's the one I wanted." She said happily as she made herself comfortable next to her best friend.

"Then why did you ask me to pick the movie in the first place?" Inuyasha asked, running a hand through his silver locks. Kagome pouted. "And here I thought that I was being a good hostess. How wrong of me." She glared up at him through her bangs and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her closer to him. 'I guess that means she's getting over Kouga…' Inuyasha thought happily, noticing Kagome's obvious good mood. When he felt Kagome nestle into his chest, Inuyasha felt his heart begin to pound. She always had this effect on him. Inuyasha couldn't crush the little feeling of hope that was welling up inside his chest. 'Could this mean…maybe…possibly…'

"Yo, Dog Boy!" Kagome shouted up at him, snapping Inuyasha out of his trance.

"Feh. What do you want wench?" Inuyasha answered gruffly, trying to will away the blush he knew was covering his nose and cheeks. "Gimme some o' that popcorn, Spanky! You've been hogging the bowl worse than you hog ramen! So give!" Kagome reached out her hands to stress her point, and Inuyasha sighed before placing the bowl in her lap. Squealing, the young girl started shoveling kernels into her mouth and savored the greasy, buttery flavor. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her sudden adoration of popcorn.

"Something you'd like to say?" she asked defiantly. Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope…proceed…Wait! Actually there is something…...What's with all the nicknames, might I ask?" Kagome popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Do I need a reason? I'm just experimenting…"

Inuyasha sighed and focused his attention on the movie. She sure was acting like herself again. 'Yup…she's definitely over Kouga…' then a thought came to him. 'Maybe he didn't matter to her as much as I thought he did?'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The movie had just ended and Inuyasha and Kagome were still laughing. _American Pie_ was one of their personal favorites, ever since they were teenagers. It was around three A.M. now, and it was obvious that the young adults were both getting tired.

Kagome couldn't stop yawning, and Inuyasha simply stopped blinking, having mastered sleeping with his eyes open during those dreadful days of high school with Mrs. Yatamura's infamous lectures. Kagome had to flick his ear to bring him back to the realm of the living, which apparently made him really grouchy. After a brief argument, Inuyasha finally glanced at the digital watch on his wrist.

"Holy shit! It's that late? I guess I should get going…" he trailed off, noticing Kagome bow her head down to stare at the floor. "Kags? What's wrong?" Kagome sniffled a bit, and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Inuyasha? I don't want you to go yet. Will you stay here? With me? I really don't want to be alone right now…" Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "Alright. I'll stay. Just show me where to bunk, I'm beat!" Kagome smiled up at him and led him to the hallway. "Right this way!"

Kagome stopped at her bedroom door and bit her lip. She turned around slowly to face Inuyasha. "Uh…Yash? Um…I hope I'm not overstepping a boundary or anything but, would you mind sleeping with me tonight? Like when we were younger? That always calmed me down and…." She blushed deeply. "Your presence helps me sleep…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at her request, but he suddenly smiled. After all these years, Kagome's shyness was certainly endearing. "Okay, I'll sleep with you tonight. Tell you the truth, I was planning on doing so anyway…" he whispered huskily in her ear and walked past her into her room. Kagome's face grew red as she thought of the dual meaning behind his words. 'Good Lord…' she thought as she followed the half demon.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow hot. 'I can't believe I said that to her. Kagome's probably terrified that I'll jump her or something!' Inuyasha sniffed the air, detecting a distinct change in the scent of the room. 'What the hell….? No friggin' way! That couldn't be…' Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, and noticed the redness of her cheeks as she walked over to her dresser to grab her pajamas. Yes sir. That was definitely arousal. KAGOME'S arousal. Things just got a lot more interesting…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Kagome had gone into her closet to change, she noticed that Inuyasha had certainly made himself comfortable. He was sprawled out on her queen sized bed in nothing but his boxers, flipping through a certain book filled with very personal thoughts…

"Inuyasha! You ASS!" Kagome screeched as she leapt on top of him, desperately trying to get the little blue book he held in his claws. "What the fuck are you doing with my diary!" she demanded angrily as he pulled her diary just out of her reach. "You were taking too long, so I thought I'd do a little light reading." He said in a teasing voice. "Kagome, I had no idea you had a crush on me in the fourth grade. I guess reading IS informative!"

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome's face grew red with both anger and embarrassment. "SHIT HEAD!" She yelled before punching him in the head. Inuyasha held onto the throbbing area and Kagome, seizing her chance, ripped her diary out of his clutches. She huggled it to her chest before putting it back in her side drawer and LOCKING it. Kagome whipped her head around to glare at the hanyou. "How much did you read?" she demanded fiercely, poking him in the chest. Inuyasha gulped.

"I only read a little bit."

"HOW MUCH IS A LITTLE BIT?"

"Just a few pages near the middle."

Kagome suddenly became very quiet. "What did you read?" she asked softly, worry evident in her tone. Inuyasha blinked. He didn't really know what to say. "ANSWER ME!" Kagome yelled, her anger returning. Inuyasha sighed before answering her.

"I read something about you liking some guy. It just went on and on about how _fascinating_ he is and how he's _so perfect and you love him so much_. Blah, blah, blah. Lemme guess, Kouga?" Inuyasha couldn't hold back the hurt and anger in his voice as he answered her. Kagome had talked about a man that she'd loved for years but could never say how she felt. She'd written about how she got lost in his eyes, and that every time he looked at her she was reduced to a puddle. Inuyasha had felt a dull ache form in his chest as he'd read, and he wanted to know who the wonderful bastard was that had stolen Kagome's heart.

He noticed relief fill Kagome's eyes as she let out a deep breath. Then, seemingly remembering his question, Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and said softly, "No, it's not Kouga." Inuyasha watched as she absently twirled a strand of hair through her fingers.

"Wait a minute…was that present tense that you just used?"

Kagome stared at the ground.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on this guy!"

Kagome whipped her head up and glared at him furiously. "And who are you to criticize me, Inuyasha? You should know that once you fall in love with someone, no matter how hard you try to forget them, no matter how hard you try to move on…" Kagome sighed sadly. "…you'll always love them. No matter what."

Inuyasha froze. Just what was she trying to say? Just then Kagome looked him in the eye. "I know you understand how I feel. I know that you're in love with Kikyo, but for some reason you try to distance yourself from her a lot."

Inuyasha started growling. "I don't love Kikyo." He said defiantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. It's blatantly obvious. Why else would you be with her for so long then?" Inuyasha growled again and pulled Kagome up to face him. "I. Don't. Love. Kikyo." He said slowly and angrily, nose to nose with Kagome. Kagome averted her eyes from him to stare at the ground. Inuyasha sighed and released her. "How can you spend so much time with someone like her and not fall in love? I mean, Kikyo's beautiful, tall, elegant, a hell of a lot more sophisticated than I am, she's mature…what's not to love?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "Ugh…don't tell me YOU'RE in love with Kikyo?"

Kagome smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be disgusting! It's just…I know a lot of guys liked her in high school…Why wouldn't you?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I just don't, okay? Does it matter about physical appearances? Whatever Kikyo has on the outside is all she has. Her personality is seriously lacking, I mean, with that girl its sex, sex, sex! Its impossible to have a semi-intelligent conversation with her!"

Kagome looked down again. "Oh, you've…you've had sex with her? Is that why you stay with her?"

The hanyou snorted. "Please…you know me better than that. I'm saving my first time for…someone special." Kagome nodded in understanding. They sat in comfortable silence until…

"Inuyasha? Have you ever been in love?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a blank look on his face. "Of course. I still am in love."

Kagome met his eyes and gasped at what she saw there. His eyes shone with admiration, hope, and something she just couldn't place. While she was examining his eyes, she didn't notice his lips moving closer and closer to her own, until it was too late. Inuyasha planted a firm, if somewhat tentative kiss on her lips. Kagome felt like she'd die from shock, but did regain her senses and kissed him back. She gasped loudly when she felt Inuyasha's tongue tracing her lips, giving him the opportunity to plunge his tongue within her mouth. He met her tongue in a sensual dance, tasting and teasing her as they dueled together. Inuyasha nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, causing Kagome to moan against his lips. Eventually, the two had to part, and both gasped for breath.

Inuyasha's eyes were hazed over with lust, and Kagome knew that her own eyes mirrored them. Kagome didn't want to kill the moment she'd been waiting for for years, but her mind was nagging at her. "Inuyasha…this isn't right…" she said shaking her head.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Kagome…I…"

"No…it's wrong. You're my best friend. You're just thinking of someone else and…." She whispered sadly, "…you don't love me…" Inuyasha watched Kagome as she scooted off the bed and walked over to her dresser. He stood up too and followed her.

"Kagome…" he murmured as he draped his arms over her shoulders. "You don't understand…I…" Inuyasha bit his lip, afraid to continue.

"You what?" Kagome said, almost hopefully as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha continued to chew on his bottom lip, scared to ruin their friendship forever, and scared to lose the woman he loved. "Kagome…I…" Inuyasha froze completely. He couldn't say those words. Not yet. Not when it was obvious she didn't feel the same. What would he do if she rejected him?

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome sniffling. He smelt the fragrance of salt heavily in the air and realized at once it was coming from Kagome.

"Kagome…please….please don't…" She interrupted him. "Just shut up Inuyasha! What the hell were you thinking anyway? I refuse to be a replacement for someone you wish was actually there. You can't even give me an answer." She started crying again and buried her face in her hands.

"Kagome, you're not listening. I didn't tell you because I can't."

"Oh yeah. You're not telling me because you know it'll hurt me. You know why you kissed me was actually because you were picturing someone else. You don't care. You never have!"

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He growled loudly at Kagome before gripping her shoulders tightly. "Dammit Kagome! I'm in love with you! That's the fucking reason I didn't say anything, you dumb shit!"

Kagome gasped loudly and lifted her head out of her hands. "What?" she asked quietly, disbelieving his words.

Inuyasha blushed when he realized what he'd just admitted, then bowed his head in shame. "Nothing…it was nothing…"

Kagome grabbed him under the chin and lifted his head up to face her. "Say it again. Tell me what you said!" She ordered him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears and hope.

The hanyou looked at her with fear etched all over his face. Yet, something inside him told him that Kagome needed to hear this. "I said…that I love you Kagome."

"Inuyasha? Is that true?" He nodded at her, then looked at the ground again. "Kagome, this is exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to destroy our friendship because I knew that…"

"Show me."

Inuyasha whipped his head up. "Wh…What did you just say?" He saw Kagome take a deep breath before facing him with eyes filled with determination. "I said…Show me."

Inuyasha was speechless. Was Kagome being serious? This wasn't another one of her jokes, was it? Whatever her reasons were, Inuyasha still stepped towards her slowly and held her close to him.

"Kagome…are you sure?"

He saw her smile up at him, cobalt eyes sparkling. "Positive. There's nothing I'd want more." Inuyasha grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome angled her head to get better access to his mouth, and Inuyasha licked her lips again to silently ask permission to enter. Kagome happily complied and soon their tongues were fighting again, but neither of them was prepared to break up that little argument.

Inuyasha lapped at her mouth rapidly, trying to memorize the sweet taste that was just Kagome. He heard her moan against his mouth when one of his fangs grazed against her lips. Kagome's scent spiked with arousal and Inuyasha internally smirked. Kagome traced his fangs with her tongue, moaning softly as Inuyasha rubbed her lightly on the thigh.

She wrapped her leg around his hips, rubbing against his arousal ever so slightly, making his manhood harden more than it already was. Eventually, Inuyasha got an undeniable craving to taste Kagome's tender flesh, and began to shed her pajama top away from the rest of her body. He knew Kagome would kill him if he wrecked her favorite Hello Kitty sleepwear, so he made sure to carefully unbutton it before stripping the shirt away from her body.

BEGINNING OF LEMON! YOU WERE WARNED…….

Inuyasha marveled at the beauty he saw before him. Apparently Kagome didn't wear bras to bed. For this, he was grateful. Kagome blushed fiercely at the way he just stared at her chest. She made a move to cover herself, but Inuyasha held her arms firmly at her sides.

"Kagome, you're so beautiful…" he murmured softly before attacking her left breast.

Kagome squealed out of surprise at the feeling of his hot mouth around her hardened nipple. He sucked gently and kneaded the other with his right hand. Kagome moaned loudly and felt her knees buckle. Inuyasha caught her and carried her over to the bed where he tended to her other breast, feeling that it was neglected.

Kagome began to lose her ability to think. All she could do was act on impulse, which is exactly what she did. Once she felt Inuyasha had finished his assault on her breast, she began to tug at his T-shirt before pulling it off him. Kagome lightly ran her fingertips over his well toned chest. She nipped lightly at his collarbone and trailed kisses down his chest to his abdomen. Kagome smiled seductively up at him before pulling off his sweatpants.

There, she saw a fully erect "mini Yasha" staring her in the face. Kagome gaped at the size of it while Inuyasha chuckled above her. "Like what you see?" Kagome blushed darkly and nodded. "D…do you think it'll…ya know, fit?" she asked with embarrassment leaking out of each syllable. "Let's find out…" Inuyasha whispered huskily as he began to strip Kagome of her pajama bottoms.

Inuyasha raised a questioning brow at Kagome's choice in underwear. "Paw print panties?" he said jokingly as Kagome's blush intensified. "They reminded me of you…" she muttered as he began to kiss her neck.

"Don't worry. I think they're cute…" He breathed into her ear as he went back down to investigate her nether region. As soon as Inuyasha slid off her panties, he was overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal. Kagome's fragrance engulfed him. His head was swimming with lust and need, and the throbbing of his member was becoming painful.

Inuyasha didn't want to hurt his love, so he decided to give her a small taste of what was to come. Mindful of his claws, Inuyasha inserted his pointer finger into Kagome's waiting cavern.

Bucking up at the sudden sensation, Kagome screamed out his name in shock as new feelings overcame her. She felt him begin to pump his fingers in and out, experimenting with different angles to see which would give her the most pleasure. Kagome began panting as Inuyasha added a second finger.

"Ohhhh….Oh Inu….Oh GOD!" she moaned as he picked up his pace.

Soon, Inuyasha was adding a third finger and was milking Kagome of her first orgasm. She cried out his name in ecstasy before collapsing on her sheets. Inuyasha licked his fingers clean, reveling in the taste of Kagome's juices. He felt his demonic side screaming at him to mate her now, but Inuyasha wanted this to be special. He could feel the mattress shift and looked over at the miko.

Kagome was propping herself off the bed on her hands and had a wild look in her eyes. She grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks and pulled him to her in a searing kiss. Once again they tangled tongues, when Kagome pulled away abruptly. She smiled at him evilly.

"Inuyasha…" she cooed. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Inuyasha looked thoroughly confused, at least until Kagome swooped her head down and took him fully in her mouth.

Inuyasha yipped at the warm feeling enveloping his hardened manhood, but soon began to moan as Kagome suckled him lightly. She began bobbing her head up and down, nibbling once and again at Inuyasha's staff before swirling her tongue around the head and repeating the process.

Inuyasha could hardly breathe. The woman handled herself like a pro! It didn't take long for him to cum into her mouth while screaming her name, just as predicted. Kagome didn't seem to mind. She lapped up all his sperm, cleaning him and herself. It turned Inuyasha on all over again.

He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and layed her down gently on the bedspread. Spreading her thighs, Inuyasha positioned himself between them. "Kagome…This will hurt. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Yes Inuyasha. I want nothing more than to be one with you. I trust you completely."

Inuyasha felt his heart swell with pride at her words. Placing his thick shaft at her entrance, Inuyasha thrust himself inside her.

Kagome bucked against him and let out a short scream. Several tears trickled down her face, but Inuyasha was quick to lick them away. He waited patiently for Kagome to adjust to his size and was given a signal when she bucked against him again.

Inuyasha began to rock his body, coming in and out of Kagome just slightly. Hearing her moans encouraged him and he began to thrust into her harder and faster. Kagome met his every thrust with a vigor that rivaled his own, making little mewls of pleasure as she went.

The hanyou picked up his speed, feeling the climax of both he and his lover approaching fast. He shifted their positions, pulling Kagome on top of him to sit on his pelvic region. Kagome took the hint and began lifting herself up until Inuyasha was nearly out of her, before dropping down again and again. Inuyasha knew he was teetering on the edge. He could feel his end drawing nearer and nearer. By the looks of things, Kagome was right there with him. Ignoring his demonic side screaming at him to mark her, Inuyasha gave one final thrust which sent both of them went soaring into the heavens, riding their orgasms together.

END OF LEMON

Both lovers screamed each other's names into the night before crashing back down to earth. Inuyasha felt his seed shoot straight up into Kagome, settling itself in her womb. He felt a surge of pride at that, and pulled Kagome flush against his chest. She curled up into him, allowing Inuyasha's now limp member to remain within her.

With Kagome tucked safely into his arms, Inuyasha felt completely at peace. It wasn't long before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered open as daylight began to filter in through the blinds in Kagome's bedroom. Rolling over, expecting to find a sleeping Kagome, Inuyasha was surprised to find that he was indeed alone. "Kagome?" he called, slipping on his boxers as he went to look for her.

He searched the whole house, tracking down her scent. Even so, Inuyasha's efforts were in vain. Kagome had left. She wasn't in the house. Her car wasn't in the driveway. She'd left him. Alone.

Inuyasha stood in the hallway stunned. 'How could she just leave me after a night like that?' he wondered, before a thought occurred to him.

'Kagome never did say that she loved me. I was the one who admitted my love to her. Did….did she just use me? Is that all I was good for? To make her feel better about Kouga's betrayal?' Inuyasha felt stinging tears fill his eyes. "Dammit all…" he cursed himself for his weakness.

'How could I be so stupid? A beautiful, successful, pure woman like Kagome falling for a lowly, dirty, worthless half breed? What in the hells was I thinking?' Inuyasha laughed at his own foolishness. "It's unanimous! I'm a complete and utter dumbass!"

More tears streaked down his face. 'The saddest part is…I'd break myself all over again…Just for her.'

Figuring that Kagome wouldn't be home for awhile, Inuyasha held his head in his hands and just cried. He wept out all his bitterness, all his anger and frustration, right then and there in Kagome's hallway. He didn't know what else to do. He'd just blown his only chance with the love of his life.

Inuyasha didn't notice when the front door opened. He didn't notice the scent of breakfast sandwiches floating around through the air. He didn't notice the jangle of car keys falling to the floor, or the startled gasp coming from a certain raven haired beauty at the sight of him. He didn't notice her call out his name. What he did notice was when she lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes. That he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Ka…Kagome? But…why? How? I thought…" he stuttered out, wiping away his unshed tears.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong? Please tell me."

Inuyasha let his ears droop down. "I thought…that you'd left me. I thought you regretted our night together and…" Inuyasha was interrupted when Kagome kissed him fiercely on the lips.

When they parted Kagome said, "Inuyasha. I would never leave you. Not now, not ever. I love you too much to ever stay away." Inuyasha felt his heart surge with happiness.

"Really? You…you love me?"

She laughed happily. "Of course, idiot! Who else would I ever love?"

Inuyasha decided not to answer that, but instead swept Kagome into his arms and kissed her passionately. Once Kagome had her lips back she held up a WacDonald's bag.

"I thought you'd be hungry after the "activities" we were up to last night." Kagome said, blushing fiercely. Inuyasha smiled. She knew him so well.

"Feh. You better have gotten egg and sausage wench!"

Kagome chuckled. "Yup! Four of 'em!"

Both of them laughed heartily and seated themselves at Kagome's kitchen table to eat their breakfast. With a mouthful of sausage and egg, Inuyasha mentioned, "As soon as I'm done with this delicious gourmet food, I'm going to call Kikyo and dump her ass."

Kagome looked up from her identical sandwich. "You know Inuyasha, you have been together for two years now. Maybe you could put it into kinder words?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Are you kidding me? That slut's been sleeping around behind my back. I just ignored it because I felt like I needed somebody. I just didn't want to be alone."

Kagome smiled up at him happily and grabbed his hand. "Now you never will be."

Inuyasha smiled too, and lifted her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly. "I swear to you Kagome, I'll always be with you. You have my heart, my soul, you have all of this strange and pathetic hanyou that somehow caught your eye…"

As he kissed her again, Kagome couldn't help but think to herself, 'You've caught so much more than my eye, Inuyasha. You caught my heart.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

WOOOOOOT! 7500 words of storyline! My longest ever! Review if you liked it, hated it, or just like corn. Dunno why I put that but hey...this story wasn't as random as my normal ones are so randomoscity was bound to come out sooner or later. This is my first lemon, tell me how I did please...I tried not to be too explicit but I have a problem realizing when I've gone too far. Yeah...that's all...


End file.
